Dear Hinata
by lullabby
Summary: Memutuskan untuk menjadi siswa yang tak mencolok bukan berarti kau terbebas dari masalah. / "Hei, Hyuuga." / A-astaga! Jantungku berdegub kencang. / "Kau telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu…" / Perkenalkan, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dan ini cerita tentangnya.
1. Pernyataan

"HEI, Hyuuga."

"Y-ya?"

Aku menghentikan kegiatan bersih-bersihku. Kulihat seorang kakak kelas berdiri di ambang pintu kelas sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan, isyarat agar aku mendekat. Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu menoleh ke arahnya lagi sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. "S-saya?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab senior itu.

Seketika firasatku tak enak. Apa aku telah berbuat salah? Apa aku lupa membagikan kertas hasil ulangan seseorang? Sebelumnya Iruka-sensei memang menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan kertas hasil ulangan anak-anak di kelasku. Tapi semuanya sudah didistribusi dengan lancar kok. Ah, jangan-jangan karena aku lupa mengunci pintu ruangan klub seni? Tapi sepertinya bukan, karena aku bukan anak klub seni. Lalu karena apa? Kenapa ada senior yang memanggilku? Aku bukan termasuk siswa yang mencolok di sekolah sampai-sampai semua orang tahu namaku. Aku saja ragu teman sekelasku mengetahui namaku atau tidak.

"Hei, ke sini cepat!" Sepertinya si senior itu mulai keki.

Saat itu hanya beberapa teman sekelas yang ada di sana. Yah, setidaknya jika senior itu melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, teriakanku masih bisa terdengar oleh mereka.

Dengan ragu aku pun mendekatinya. Kedua tanganku menggenggam kuat gagang sapu yang sedari tadi kupegang.

"A-ada apa, Senpai?" tanyaku terbata.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyanya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanku.

Aku mengernyit heran. Bukankah dia yang memanggil namaku tadi? Kenapa malah bertanya lagi?

Aku mengangguk pelan. "S-saya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Bagus!" Kedua tangannya memegang pundakku. Sedetik kemudian tanpa permisi ia berbisik pelan di telingaku. Sensasi geli kuterima saat hembusan nafasnya terasa di telinga.

"Oke! Sudah kusampaikan. Jangan lupa, ya!" Dan ia pun berlalu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Sapu yang kupegang terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai, menghasilkan suara gaduh.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya salah satu temanku yang sedang berdiri di dekat papan tulis.

A-astaga! Jantungku berdegub kencang.

Dag. Dig. Dug.

* * *

 **Dear Hinata**

 **Author: lullabby**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Cover image not by me**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Slice of life**

 **Warning: Geje. Pendek! DLDR**

 **AU, AT, OOC, and more.**

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu."

Seorang kakak kelas yang setingkat di atasku berdiri di depanku dengan malu-malu.

Aku hanya bisa melongo mendapat pernyataan cinta barusan. Mimpi enak apa yang kulewatkan tadi malam? Mimpi dihajar habis-habisan oleh adikmu sendiri dan disaksikan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga bukan sebuah mimpi yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Hening.

Langit sore yang berwarna jingga begitu indah. Daun-daun pohon di sekitar kami bergemerisik oleh hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Ditambah suara serangga, lengkap sudah nyanyian alam ini.

"Hyuuga."

Mataku yang hampir tertutup karena kantuk tiba-tiba terbuka oleh panggilan itu. Ya ampun, aku melupakannya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

"A-aku tak apa."

Kakak kelas itu mulai mendekat. Namun setiap langkah maju yang dibuatnya, sebanyak itu pula aku melangkah mundur. Seperti kutub magnet yang sama. Tak akan pernah menyatu.

"M-maaf!" seruku refleks sambil berojigi. "S-saat ini aku h-hanya ingin b-belajar." Bohong. Mana ada aku belajar. Mendengarkan penjelasan Neji-nii tentang logaritma saja sudah membuatku mengantuk.

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Begitukah?" tanyanya yang kubalas dengan anggukan berkali-kali, masih dalam posisi ojigi. "Baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu."

Dalam posisi yang masih membungkuk, kudengar langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh. Segera setelah tak kudengar lagi langkah kakinya, refleks akupun menjatuhkan diri ke tanah. Kakiku lemas.

"A-apa yang telah kaulakukan, Hinata?" gumamku, menengadah menatap langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi abu-abu. "Kau telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu…"

Setitik. Dua titik. Ti―

Ah, hujan.

Dengan segera kurasakan seragamku mulai lembab.

Sepertinya aku akan dimarahi di rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **February 17th, 2017**

* * *

 **Author's corner:**

Maaf yaa, buat judul baru lagi. Judul lain masih hiatus. Tapi aku ngga berhenti kok. Cuma lagi menepi aja... -_- * _krikrikrik_ *

Fic ini **ngga akan** kubuat panjang2 tiap chapternya. Ini bukan sinetron. Jadi gomen buat reader yang bakal kecewa nantinya u.u

Btw, Hinata agak lebay ya. Ahahahah.


	2. Gangguan

Aku menatap lama pakaian olahragaku yang hanyut di kolam renang sekolah. Di dasar. Diganjal dengan batu. Aku berpikir keras siapa yang telah tak sengaja melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara peluit mengagetkanku. Kulihat Ebisu-sensei menghampiri dengan wajah yang―kurasa―sengaja dibuat sangar.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini? Hari ini kita latihan lompat jauh," ujarnya.

"E-eh?"

"Di lapangan!" lanjutnya gemas. "Bukan di sini!" Ebisu-sensei memasang mimik lucu.

"B-baju olahragaku―"

"Ya, mana seragam olahragamu?" potongnya sembari memandangku dari atas sampai bawah. "Sudah kukatakan aku tak suka jika ada yang malas-malasan di jam pelajaranku."

"T-tapi aku―"

"Waktumu 5 menit untuk bersiap-siap!" ujarnya kemudian berlalu.

Entah kenapa aku merasa dia tak terlalu menyukaiku.

Aku kembali menatap dasar kolam. Dalamnya mungkin hanya 2 meter. Yea, kurasa.

"A-apa salahku?" keluhku.

 _ **"Waktumu 5 menit untuk bersiap-siap!"**_

Semenit telah berlalu dengan sia-sia. Aku tak yakin seragamku akan dengan sendirinya mengambang ke permukaan.

"S-setidaknya harus kucoba."

Segera setelah melepas alas kaki, aku langsung terjun ke dalam kolam. Terdengar kecipak air tak beraturan hasil perbuatanku. Oh Tuhan, ternyata ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan.

Padahal ini hanya 2 meter.

Hanya 2 meter.

Dua meter.

Hanya…

Belum sempat menyadarinya, air kaporit telah memenuhi tenggorokanku.

* * *

 **Dear Hinata**

 **Author: lullabby**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Cover image not by me**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Slice of life**

 **Warning: Geje. Pendek! DLDR**

 **AU, AT, OOC, and more.**

* * *

"Ini semua idemu, Bodoh."

"Mana kutahu dia tak bisa berenang!"

"Setidaknya sekali saja gunakan otakmu. Dasar payah."

"Brengsek! Berhenti mengata-ngataiku!―Lihat! Dia sudah sadar."

"K-kalian terlalu berisik!" sergahku, terbatuk beberapa kali. Kurasakan tak enak di tenggorokanku.

Kedua pemuda di samping kananku terdiam.

Aku memandang keadaan. Badanku basah kuyup dan ada dua siswa berjongkok di sebelahku. Aku mengenal mereka berdua; satu yang memanggilku di kelas―cowok kuning jabrik dengan mata yang jenaka―dan satunya lagi yang menyatakan cinta―si kulit pucat dari goa hantu.

"B-bagaimana kalian m-menyelamatkanku?"

"Menciummu?" Alih-alih menjawab, si kulit pucat ini malah mengajakku main tebak-tebakan.

Aku buru-buru menggosok bibirku dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku bercanda."

Ugh! "N-n-nggak lucu!"

Hening.

"Pppfffttt! Dia bisa marah juga! Kau dengar yang dikatakannya, Teme?" Cowok jabrik kuning itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sepertinya itu pujian bagi si kulit pucat, karena kulihat ada seringai bangga di wajahnya.

Aku menyipitkan mata menatap si kulit pucat yang sedang menyeringai itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak suka melihatku memperhatikan dirinya. Seringainya memudar dan kembali ke mode flat. "Kau mengira yang kemarin itu serius?"

"A-ap―"

"Aku kalah taruhan, OK?"

"S-si-sial!"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku mengumpat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **March 05th, 2017**

 **Author's confirm:**

OOCnya mereka kacau ya? Wordnya juga makin pendek. Duh, maaf yaa bagi yg berharap lebih... Diawal aku udah bilang kan ya, ini fic geje, PENDEK!

 **Yellow** Sekarang udah tahu kaan? ^^ **Ai Rin Yuki** Ada manis2nya gitu ya? :v **Violet** Makasih, makasih~ **Permen Caca** Bukan, itu bukan prolog... **sasuhina69** Osh! Sedang dalam proses. Mohon doanya yaa :D **code** Aamiin... Makasih yaaa~ **NillaariezqysekarrSarry470** Sekali lagi makasih :'D


End file.
